


That Tree in The Piano Makes Me Think Of You.

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John sees the picture of the piano round the tree it makes him think of the freindship that he has with Sherlock and how much it means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Tree in The Piano Makes Me Think Of You.

**Author's Note:**

> [ This is the picture of the piano round the tree.](http://weird-wood.blogspot.co.uk/2014/05/piano-tree.html) This is the JWP prompt 5
> 
> I have no rights to the sculpture or anything else involved in this story. I am doing this for fun.

John looked at the picture and marvelled at it. The piano looked like the tree was growing through it, forcing it apart. Even though he had read that the piano had been cut in half and wrapped round the tree, to John it looked like it had always been part of it.

As he sat there he looked over at Sherlock. He was the tree to John's piano. When John had first met Sherlock he had been closed down and depressed. He'd even found himself thinking of ending it all at the end of a gun. He'd developed a psycosomatic limp even though his wound was on his shoulder. 

Sherlock had taken him and broken his shell and allowed him to become the man he was now. Now he and Sherlock were part of a whole. Sherlock was the force that had become part of him. He prevented him from going back to the way he was before. He had allowed John to find something more to hold on to. 

As he marvelled at the picture, he'd marvelled at the freindship he had with Sherlock. In that moment he realised that he had been the thing that had kept him alive and he loved him for it. 

As friendships went, it may not have been the most coventional, but he wouldn't have changed it for the world.


End file.
